


50 Shades of Han: Jumin's Captive Fiance & Other Startling Revelations!

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Press and Tabloids, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: What started out as a Cinderella story is quickly unraveling into a nightmare.A trashy tabloid article released a few days after the party on Jumin's route.





	50 Shades of Han: Jumin's Captive Fiance & Other Startling Revelations!

What started out as a Cinderella story is quickly unraveling into a nightmare.

Corporate heir of C&R, Jumin Han, shook up every news media outlet when he proposed to the party coordinator of the RFA. This happened mere moments after his former fiancé, Sarah, was exposed as a fraud. It all went down on live television and streaming services during the RFA charity party. You can catch up here with our in-depth commentary on the entire event. The main takeaway of everything? Jumin Han and one very lucky woman are going to live happily ever after.

Or are they?

While not much is known about the future Mrs. Han, (Besides the fact that she has warmed Jumin Han’s heart like no other woman has done before. As stated in this interview.) we are discovering more and more about the engaged couple’s relationship. . . and it is quite alarming.

In case you’re out of the loop, last month, private chat logs were leaked by an unknown source. These are not for the faint of heart, but don’t take our word for it. See for yourself.

 

**Jumin Han** __  
From the moment  
_she entered_   
_my house,_   
_all I could think of_   
_were_   
_inappropriate and quite unfair situations_   
_I’d like to put her inside a cage if possible…_

**ZEN** _  
What?_

**Jumin Han** __  
But they say that I can be legally prosecuted for that.  
_But perhaps it’ll be possible if I get her to sign a waiver._

 

Many feared for the future Mrs. Han’s wellbeing and criticized Jumin for treating his fiancé like an object, while others speculated if the leak was even real or not. C&R along with the RFA have refused to comment on the matter, but the plot to this strange tale has thickened, believe it or not.

The alleged source of the leaks has come forward to give us more exclusive info on the couple. Wanting to remain anonymous, they did not provide any information about themselves, but provided us a leaked text between Jumin Han and his fiancé to prove their authenticity.

 

**MC** _  
I can help you until you find your own answer._

**Jumin Han** __  
All contracts must have a clear start and end date.  
_One without a set period counts as an unfair contract._   
_I’m aware of that. . .but still, I want you to sign that contract and just stay with me._

 

The messages appear to be legit, though it is still a mystery of why the couple was discussing contracts. According to our timeline, these messages took place before the engagement. It makes one wonder if their entire relationship was based off a contract, but that is speculation for another article.

This was not all our unknown source revealed to us. In an email, they discussed the darker aspects of Jumin Han and his future wife’s relationship.

_“They had only communicated via the RFA chatroom, but then Jumin Han stopped going to work due to some emotional problems. That was what made her decide to visit him in his penthouse. She must have been worried. Jumin convinced her to stay the night, and after that, he still wouldn’t let her go. It started out innocent enough with him asking her to stay a little longer, but it got to the point that he flat out refused to let her go, even with herself and other RFA members trying to convince him to release her. If that isn’t considered holding her hostage, then I don’t know what is. It was like he had a breakdown This continued on for two more nights until the RFA’s leader stepped in and talked Jumin into letting her go home,”_ The source explained quite bluntly.

Our editor took a deeper look into matters and pointed out that the dates given by the source coincided with the time that Jumin Han sent out missing cat adverts. According to sources, he had been quite distraught when his beloved cat, Elizabeth 3rd, went missing. In a follow up email with our source, we asked them if that had anything to do with Jumin Han’s supposed breakdown. This was their answer: _“Maybe. That probably played a bit part in it, but I think he’s just very paranoid in general.”_ When asked to elaborate, they responded with, _“For some reason, Jumin was worried that if he sent his girlfriend back to her apartment, someone would be waiting there to steal her away. Pretty silly, right? As if someone would break in with the sole intent of taking her from him.”_

We do admit it does seem pretty farfetched.

_“If anything, Jumin Han should be worried that someone will expose her to all of the RFA’s lies.”_

We weren’t completely clear on what they meant by this, but when probed for more information, they just said. _“I can’t say anything more at the moment. Just know that while the RFA appears to be the perfect do-gooders, they are run by traitorous liars who have ensnared the entire. organization in a web of secrets.”_

It is very surprising to hear this about the RFA and perhaps we will speculate about that more in a future article, but for now, we’re putting our full attention on Jumin Han. To further prove our anonymous  source’s authenticity, a couple employees of the C&R building confirmed that they saw Jumin’s girlfriend at the time enter the penthouse and not leave during the dates our source gave us. It seems this is all the proof needed. Though the mystery remains: what went down during that three night period? By the looks of the leaked chat logs, things must have gotten frightening.

Did he actually lock her in a cage? Tie her up? Hurt her? Why is she still with him then? Did she enjoy her captivity, or is Jumin forcing her to stay by his side? Could he be blackmailing her? We can only hope that things are not as sinister as they seem.

 

**Update: While Jumin Han’s fiancé refuses to comment on the matter, she has it made it clear on her social media that she still plans on going through with the wedding and is very much in love.**


End file.
